


Once upon an accident

by KwonhoshisHOE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Soonyoung, Cocky Soonyoung, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Rich man Jihoon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tsundere Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE
Summary: Soonyoung is a famous action star and Jihoon is the heir of a very wealthy family. Two different worlds will suddenly collide because of an accident.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Once upon an accident

The rain is pouring outside, indeed a perfect weather to laze around and sleep for the whole day. Unfortunately the sound of alarm clock started buzzing out around the spacious room, waking up sleeping beauty or Lee Jihoon rather from the deep slumber he was enjoying a couple of minutes ago.

He still didn't get up from the bed though. All he did was hit the snooze button on his phone and threw himself on the other side of the bed to find a more comfortable position while mumbling, "just a few more minutes" under his breath.

Then with that, the peace and tranquility of the room is back again. There aren't any other sounds can be heard aside from the airconditioner's engine and the subtle droplets of the rain falling on the roof. But yet again the peace didn't take too long to be ruined. Jihoon's most beloved rest has been again disrupted by no other than Seungkwan, one of the helpers in their mansion.

"Yo Ladiesss~" came Seungkwan's singing voice as he slammed Jihoon's bedroom door, spinning the spare keys with his right index finger. Jihoon tossed himself again on another position as he covered himself with his royal blue duvet, groaning in annoyance. 

"Ije~ Wake up wake up!" Seungkwan continued singing. He knows perfectly that Jihoon will eventually give up if he keeps this up. Just as he predicted, about a minute or two of singing the older male finally threw the duvet on the floor and sat up,"Oh crap what the-! What do you want? No, forget it!" Jihoon sighed, leaning his back on the bed's headboard while giving Seungkwan an annoyed expression. 

"Good morning young master Jihoon!" Seungkwan chirped as he bent down to pick up the duvet and place it back on Jihoon's bed, then he did his usual curtsy. Jihoon just rolled his eyes and muttered while watching the younger move,"Do you have any idea how early it still is to be disturbing me from my peaceful sleep?"

"It's six in the morning, and you should be up by now if you want to accomplish everything that you planned for," Seungkwan looked up from what he is currently doing to give Jihoon a look, "have you remember that you ordered me last night to drag you out of bed if necessary," said Seungkwan with a shrug before he proceed to open the automatic curtains covering Jihoon's enormous windows, finally shedding some light inside the room even though the sun isn't visible today.

"Wait oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Jihoon whispered to himself, he badly wanted to bang his head on a table for letting it slip off his mind, how reckless! Today's the day he'll go to Daegu and stay there for a week to meet some clients of his family's company, the Factory universe lending and Factory universe group of hotels, he has been promoted to a higher position recently. 

As soon as he stood up from his bed, a notification popped out on his phone. He raised an eyebrow before picking it up.

'Good morning sleeping beauty! Oh should I call you snow white my beloved cousin? Rise up and shine. You have to be at Daegu already at exactly eight o' clock~ '

It's a message from his Jeonghan hyung, his older cousin on his mother's side, he is almost like an older brother to him, he can be pretty annoying at time in Jihoon's opinion but can be very reliable as well.

He threw his phone on the bed before stretching his arms up in the air. He yawned and sleepily looked at the clock then gasped at the time.

"Oh Shit!" He cursed.

It's already 6:30 am, making him run inside his personal bathroom. 

"Seungkwan!" He shouted on his way to the bathroom.

"Yes master?"

"I haven't packed my stuff yet," Jihoon shouted as he peeped on the bathroom's door, panick is already evident on his voice, "But I have already prepared it! It's on the lower part of my cabinet, please put it on my black luggage for me," he continued. 

"Okay, roger that!" Seungkwan replied. Jihoon sighed in relief as he lock the bathroom's door to finally take a bath.

After a few minutes, he's done. He had just stepped out of the shower, wiping his wet hair with a bath towel when the ringtone of his phone started playing, he made his way to his bed which is already neatly fixed now. He picked up his phone which is placed on the top of one of his pillows. Jeonghan's caller ID name flashing on the screen, he sighed before pressing the green button to accept the call.

"Good morning Jihoon!" Jeonghan greeted, his perky attitude is evident in his voice but no one looking at him for the first time would believe that. Afterall, he had the 'Mr. Prim and Proper' facade, "so what are you doing now? Where are you?"

"Obviously still at home, getting ready to leave, I wouldn't be able to answer your phonecall if I am already driving, would I?" Jihoon replied sourly, he knows that even though Jeonghan can't see his face, his cousin can exactly imagine his expression right now.

"Chill, little Jihoonie~ Just checking up on you." Jeonghan chuckled.

"You don't have to worry, I want to be early and get things done quickly as possible." Jihoon said, he gave Seungkwan a side glance and signalled him to have his luggage outside. 

"Oh that's great to hear! I wish nothing but the success of this appointment my dear cousin, goodluck. May your trip be fruitful and gain us many future clients~" Jeonghan said in a sing-song manner.

"Thanks Hyung, may you be an angel." 

"You don't have to say that Jihoonie, have you forgotten I'm a real angel?" replied Jeonghan sweetly.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot, you were an angel who got kicked out of heaven because you were too good for them," Jihoon retorted as he walked out of his room, carrying his hand bag. Soon enough the phone call ended. Jihoon sighed as he walk down on to their grand staircase, "you can do this Jihoon!" he whispered to himself.

***

In contrast with the rainy weather in Seoul. It is scorching hot in Daegu, with the sun shining brightly upon the sky, its heat is starting penetrate every fibre of their being.

It's almost noon, the time where the sun is always at its peak, the heat was anything but bearable. All the staffs are already drenched on their own sweat and everyone seems like dying already on their shooting site, but amidst all that, the director won't give them a break and is still completely unaware of the situation. Considering they haven't taken any break yet.

"Everyone needs to rest, this is impossible!" Soonyoung complained, as his make up artist Minghao is doing some retouch on his face. His make up keeps on melting due to the hot weather.

"Do we look like we have a choice?" Minghao replied, still focused on what he is doing, "Maybe the director believes on Napoleon Bonaparte's quote 'nothing is impossible under the heat of the sun'" Minghao snorted.

Soonyoung can't take it anymore so he sat up from his chair and barged out of his tent.

"Where the fuck are you going Soonyoung? I am not done with you yet!" Minghao shouted, making Soonyoung turn his back with a thumbs up.

"I'll just ask for a break." 

Minghao gave up, knowing that he cannot stop the actor from doing so, he sighed. Maybe he'll just eat his remaining KitKat bar for the time being, "where did I put it again?"

Soonyoung proceed to the director's location, he is sitting on his chair with his name written on it "Director Kye Bumzu". He is busy reading some of the scripts and looks very focused on it to even notice Soonyoung.

"Director Kye?"

"What is it Kwon?"

Soonyoung gulped. Everyone's scared of the director apparently. Even him, who happens to be the lead star of the movie.

"Can we please take a break?" Soonyoung pleaded, "have a KitKat?" then he inserted a joke with a nervous laugh, offering a KitKat bar, for God only knows where he got it, to the director who just looked at him dryly. BAD joke indeed, he mentally slapped himself.

"Kwon, let's take a few more scenes then you guys can finally take a break, come on let's finish those first, I want things to get done today so we can change the shooting location tomorrow." Director Kye reasoned out but Soonyoung won't give up just yet, he's still standing beside the director.

"Now young lad, what are you waiting for? Go back to your tent and let Minghao do a make up retouch on you, so that we can go back to filming, you have to face your fans later as well," he stood up and pushed Soonyoung gently back to the direction of the actor's tent.

Soonyoung's eyes then travelled to the sea of fans who were scattered around their shooting site, the security team were scolding some of them, telling them not to cross the boundary they have set, but instead of being inspired like how he usually is whenever he see his fans, he felt even more weary and tired. It means that after the scenes were covered he will still have to face his fans before he could claim his much awaited rest. Don't get him wrong, he loves his fans dearly, if it wouldn't for them he would not be in his position right now but he is still a human, he also gets very tired.

Yes, the young man would be a hypocrite if he says that he doesn't love the attention he is getting but it can be very tiring too at times. He also wants a fair share of his alone time and have his privacy every once in a while. he couldn't take it anymore so he barged back in to the director's direction and he went straight to the point to clear things out with the director.

"Look Director Kye, everyone's tired already. No it's is an understatement. We are all EXHAUSTED already plus the very scorching hot weather is making the situation even worse. Have you noticed how Minghao and his team needs to redo our make-up every five minutes because our make up is melting so fast, we looked like candles! It looks very unpleasing to the camera! Please have a heart and give us a break."

Soonyoung gave the director a determined look despite his knees were already shaking in fear, not wanting to face the director's wrath. Luckily Bumzu went to check his surroundings and sighed in defeat before standing up and grab his megaphone, "Okay everyone! 30 minutes break!" he informed them.

Everyone in the site shouted for joy, including the shooting crew and glamour team. Soonyoung mouthed a small 'thank you' to the director.

Soonyoung wanted to jump for joy as he proceed to a tree and take a rest under the shade of it, not far from his tent but far enough from everyone. Just when he is about to take a quick nap, he heard girls squealing around him. 

Oh crap! Talk about luck.

Where's the security team? How come some fans were able to cross the black lines they have placed around the shooting area? Soonyoung badly wanted to shout for help from the security but he doesn't want to come out as rude, they are still his fans afterall.

"Oh my god! You really have the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen in my life!" One fan said to him while giggling nonstop. Soonyoung wanted to cringe so bad.

"My friends are not lying! You're really cuter in person!" The other one added.

"Can I have your autograph?" Another girl chided in, giving Soonyoung a piece of paper and a black marker.

"Thank you!" Soonyoung said as his eyes started to wander, trying to search for an escape, he is very exhausted and by just thinking about his future activities he even felt more exhausted. He have a very packed schedule this year. It's not like he has a choice anyways. He works for a living through show business but is it bad to ask for a break and privacy sometimes? 

He barely had any sleep or any rest. He had a TV guesting on China yesterday and after his flight back to Korea they went straight here, to go back in his movie shooting.

He politely declined their requests for autographs because it is simply strictly prohibited by his talent agency, even taking photos with the fans. Instead, he entertained them and yet have to hear their barrage of compliments he had already heard earlier again and again. Albeit the situation, he still smiles, convincing himself that they would soon get tired and leave him alone.

But sadly it didn't turn out how imagined it to be. After a couple of minutes the fans aren't yet done bothering him and he had enough of it, seems like they have no plans of leaving himself alone soon so he came up with an excuse,"I hate to do this guys but you know, I have to go back to the site, I have to continue my work eh? How about I talk to you all again later?" He gave them his famous Aegyo and eyesmiles. The fans quickle turned heart eyes instantly on him, "horanghae~"

The fans squeeled as they all nod their head in understanding. As soon as they were all out of his sight he grinned and went to an opposite route away from the site, he has to find a new resting location. He have to make sure that this time no one can disturb him, he has 15 minutes left, better make the most out of it. 

***

Bruno mars 'Just the way you are' is playing on the background, Jihoon is jamming along with the music till he saw some highway signs stating he has finally reached Daegu. A small smile made its way on his face as he was driving, surge of good memories of this place started to flood his mind, he spent half of his childhood here and made quite a handful of friends, since they have a house here too before. Good old days, if he was only given a chance to go back as a child he would, it's the days when he felt so free from any worries, not having a single idea that he was bounded to a huge responsibility someday being born as a heir of a very rich family. The song then switched to 'Versace on the floor', oh yes his playlists consists of Bruno Mars' songs in majority since he is a huge fan of the said artist. He started to sing along to it again as he mentally plans all the things he has to do for the week.

A few more minutes of driving, thinking and singing, it already came to his attention the traffic that is starting to build up ahead of him. As far as he knows this area ain't traffic prone so what's up? Out of curiousity he pushed his window down and asked asked a lady who is passing by what's happening. If this would keep up, his plans for today might get ruined.

"Hi! Can I ask a question? Did an accident happen? May I ask why there is a sudden traffic around here?" 

"No there is no accident there is just a movie shooting nearby, that's why a lot of people came to this area, you know die hard fans," replied the lady.

Jihoon was about to ask who are actors and actresses that were shooting for the said movie but he decided not to go for it. He thanked the lady and started driving again, he was still looking outside of his window and watching the old lady's retreating form while he continuously drive. Out of a sudden, a loud thud disturbed him.

Jihoon halted and he blinked twice then hastily turned of his music, it's impossible that the sound will come from his bluetooth speakers and it also felt like he ran over something. Cold sweat started to form around his forehead in the sudden realization, he quickly removed his seatbelt and slowly got off his car wishing what he was imagining that has happened is wrong.

As soon he got out, his suspicion was confirmed, he found a man lying on the street with blood covering his head. He started shivering so bad but despite all of that he managed to get the man's body inside his car as soon as two minutes. Good thing, there were no other cars other passing by just yet or he will bombarded with noisy car horns.

He quickly went straight ahead to a hospital nearby, according to google maps there's a hospital a few minutes drive away from his current location, thank heavens! Soon, he arrived there and got a help from the nurses to rush the stranger to the emergency room.

He was instructed to wait outside, where he started pacing and biting his nails. What if he killed the guy? What if he had done a serious damage to the man's body? What if he gets sued? What would his family think of him? Jihoon started to overthink so badly and he's sure as hell that he's about to go nuts. Thankfully, after what seems like forever a tall man man emerged from the emergency room, it is seems like the doctor. Jihoon approached him while reading the name embroidered on his lab coat, 'Chanyeol Park'.

"How is the patient doing Dr. Park? Is there fractures or any injuries? Is he doing okay?" 

The doctor flashed him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry too much, he's alive and safe I'm sure of it but he is still unconscious we are now taking some tests on him and are still waiting for the results if there are any injuries."

"Thank you so much."

"You know what? You don't have to thank me, you should thank the nurses more for they are very willing to help your boyfriend." Chanyeol chuckled as a group of nurses started to pass by.

Jihoon was dumbfounded. Wait, did the hospital staffs thought he was in relationship with the guy? But he was so weak and worried to even correct the doctor from what he said. Out of the blue, his eyes made its way to the digital clock hanging on the white walls of hospital '10 am'. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm so messed up," muttered Jihoon to himself as he weakly sat on a nearby bench and for the first time realized what trouble he had just put himself into. He haven't even checked in to the hotel where he should stay for a week and he still have a meeting with a client tonight and right now he has another burden in his shoulders. This is far from what he originally planned. He took a breathe out of frustration.

"How did I even get into this?"

***

Jihoon still can't believe what just had happened, he is still busy spacing out and staring on the hospital wall as if there was anything interesting to stare at there. He's been like that for a couple of minutes now, till he heard a grumbling sound coming from his stomach. Yes, he needs to eat. His body says he needs food when he actually lost appetite from all the things that has just happened, it was too overwhelming to take.

He suddenly remembered he haven't eaten any breakfast yet due to him rushing things earlier. He originally planned to eat after he checked in on the hotel where he is planning to stay at, only it didn't turn up the way he had planned it; he bitterly thought. Despite the lost in appetite, he still needed to eat to have strength, he can't faint because of starvation, how would he able to fix this mess if that happens right?

He badly wanted to give his Jeonghan hyung a call, to ask for help but he threw the idea away. He would fix this, he can fix this by himself. 

***

The shooting crew were all shaking from nervousness as all of them has already searched for Soonyoung in the whole area, looking for even just a single trace of him. Soonyoung may seem very tired and complains a lot the past few weeks but he is very diligent, he never gets late nor absent on every shoot they have, that's why it is very odd to think that he ditched them and his work for something else. It is so out of his character to do so.

"Where is Kwon Soonyoung?!" Director Kye Bumzu shouted at the shooting team, yet all they can do is bow down their heads because no one honestly knew the lead star's whereabouts. The director had been shouting and scolding them for about an hour now and no one dared to argue, all their heads are still hanging low, trying to avert Bumzu's gaze. No one even dares to speak for all they know what will happen if they utter a single word that has nothing to do to about Soonyoung's location and where they could find him.

Also, the fact that the young producer, who is famous for being very arrogant by the way, paid them a surprise visit. It didn't help the situation at all. 

"Oh dear lord, when is he planning to stop? He just keeps on repeating himself, nothing will really happen if he keeps on doing that," complained Yeri, one of Minghao's staff. She is busy packing some of their stuff most probaby because they are sure as hell their jobs are now done for today. The lead star is nowhere to be found.

"Besides it's not like any of us really know where he is. He scolds all of us as if we hid Soonyoung or something. He should start calling the police instead of standing and shouting there, Soonyoung might have get kidnapped for all we--" Joy added, one of Minghao's staff too, but Yeri cut her off with a slap on the arm, "ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't ever think about that idea!" She scolded her friend before turning to Minghao who looks worried about what happening as well, "Well Haohao, you're the last one he talked to earlier, got any ideas where did he go?"

Hao leaned his back on his seat, fixing some of brushes on his make up set trying to distract himself, "The last time I talked to him was when I was re-touching his make up earlier, he left in the middle of my work though, he said he's gonna ask for a break then that's it, that's all I know, I don't know where he is now." Minghao said as he closed his make up kit when a sudden idea popped out of his mind, "wait- why haven't I thought of calling him? I have his number," Minghao stood up from his seat and went to thr direction of his gucci bag, he was already fumbling for his cell phone when someone spoke behind him,

"Yeah, why all of you didn't have the brains to call his number."

All their heads turned towards the direction of the voice. There they saw Kim Mingyu, the arrogant young producer, standing near them.

Minghao rolled his eyes in annoyance as a frown found its way on his face. 

"You are suppose to know his location right now, your job isn't just to play around with make up and stare at the mirror for the whole day."

That comment made Minghao's blood boil; before he knew it, he snapped.

"Just to inform you Mr. Kim my job here is head make-up artist and not Kwon Soonyoung's personal assistant nor his secretary!" Minghao replied before he angrily smash down Soonyoung's number only to get disappointed to hear the star's ringtone from his bag. Oh shoot! He forgot, Soonyoung left his phone to him, "He left his phone with me, where in the hell are you Soonyoung?!"

***

Jihoon went back outside the E.R. after eating some snack from the hospital's cafeteria, he just ate a cup of cup rice with dumplings. He occupied the seat where he was earlier and waited for some good news for his patient. Luckily, the same doctor he talked to earlier, what's his name again? Oh Park Chanyeol, was passing by. Jihoon immediately bolted up from his seat and chased after the doctor.

And as if on the cue, seems like the doctor magically read his mind, Chanyeol turned his back to face him, "Hello there Mr. Lee, we finally have the results of the x-ray, he doesn't have a head fracture but his right leg is injured and there are some abrasions. We have to but bandage to it to be sure that the misaligned bone will come back to its proper position. And since that is the case he may not be able to walk for a few days, and we would still be conducting some tests on him to be on the safe side." Chanyeol explained.

Jihoon bit his lip, he wanted to pull off his hairs out of his head. If that's the case then he has to visit and find some time for the man in his busy schedule because again, he is accountable on what has happened to him. He was not raised by his parents to run away from responsibilities and duties afterall. He let out a huge sigh out of of frustration while giving his head a massage.

"Well, he's out of danger already. We can move him to a private room as you have requested before." Chanyeol suggested. Jihoon nodded his head.

"That's good then, Can you please transfer him to the best available room, I'll cover all the expenses." He said. 

Chanyeol gave him a pat on the shoulder again before turning his back. Jihoon wasted no time, as soon as Chanyeol is out of his sight already, he went directly to the billing department. He made sure that there is a private nurse and doctor for the man. He is a busy man, he can't afford to be there on the hospital 24/7 and it's not like he is close friends with the man. Heck, he doesn't even know him. They just both happen to be both unlucky individuals today. Jihoon then went back to the emergency room after arranging all the stuff for his patient. He carefully entered the room and that's where he saw the man lying down on the bed. 

He stood on his side and studied his features, it's the first time he had seen him up close since he never got the chance earlier due to panic. I mean who the hell has the time to stare at someone's face when they are already covered in blood? The guy looks like an angel though, his face looks so serene and peaceful. He is surprisingly very attractive. His skin is so flawless, he looks like one of those pretty boys from kpop idol groups like his little cousin's favourite idol group SEVENTEEN.

After staring at the man for a couple of minutes he finally left the emergency room. He still needs to check in to his hotel and get ready for his appointment tonight. 

***

Thankfully, Jihoon managed to go at the party he had to attend tonight without being late. The whole place is filled with people having a good time but he can't just jive in and have fun as well, not when he is still worrying about the guy he hit with his car this morning. It's the first time something like that happened to him as well. He can't even call his friends and family for help. Afraid to hear what they will say about him being so reckless. He's basically drowning from his own ocean of thoughts when someone snapped him out of it.

"Oh there you are Mr. Lee! Good evening, I have been searching for you since the party have started!" A tall man greeted, holding a glass of wine on his right hand. Jihoon stood up from his seat to give the man a bow as a sign of respect, the man the quickly returned the gesture.

"Well, Mr. Lee how are you? Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, I'm actually amazed, didn't know that JYP constructions would be this huge. I think I have seen hundreds of supervisors tonight."

"That's not all, you haven't seen our agents, those are just field supervisors. Not to mention our laborers. Just imagine what kind of investment your family's company will have if you will invest capital in us." The older man mused. Jihoon gave him a smile, since man already started with the business topic, then he can easily finish his job here. This is the reason why he attended at the first place, "Now that were on the subject, shall we get down to business?"

The older man gave out a small laugh before giving a little sip on his goblet, "You remind me so much of your father, seems like you got him that trait from him, always straight on the point." 

"Well actually it's not that, I actually somewhere to go to after this party." Jihoon explained, the older man give him a teasing look right after, "You have a date? Then that's alright. Let's finish this quickly we don't want to keep him or her waiting, do we?"

Jihoon's face went extremely red, he doesn't even know why the face of guy suddenly flashed in his mind, well everyone in hospital has mistaken him as his boyfriend too "Ahm, it's actually a friend I have to visit on a hospital." 

The man then gave him a sad expression, "I'm sorry to hear that"

Jihoon just nodded and smile a bit. Like what the man had promised they immediately jumped into the topic and details of the proposal. Jihoon took note of everything as per Jeonghan's advise, he has to relay the information to the company afterall.

Like a flash of light their meeting was quickly adjourned, Jihoon bowed down again beford shaking hands with CEO of JYP constructions, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Park, it's been a great pleasure talking business with you! But well like I said earlier I have somewhere to go to--" 

But before Jihoon could even finish, the older man cut him off, "It's okay, take care Mr. Lee, looking forward to doing business with you!"

***

No matter how many times Jihoon convinces himself, he can't help but worry and overthink about the guy. He kept on asking himself what if he accidentally killed him. He knows that the doctor already assured him that he is already safe but there's a lot things that could happen. He sighed deeply as he stared at the traffic lights sign that has just recently turned into green. He would probably just stop worrying when the guy's finally awake.

He just arrived at the hospital when his phone's ringtone started playing again. He checked the caller ID but it's coming from an unknown number. However, he still answered it.

"Hi, Lee Jihoon speaking, how may I help?"

"Hello Mr Lee! This is Sana, the patient's nurse, the doctor just want to relay the message to you, Mr. Kwon is already showing signs of conciousness."

Jihoon's mouth went agape, he can't help but feel happy, atleast he indeed really didn't kill the guy, "thank you so much, it's a good thing I'm already on my way there, see you!"

A part of him felt extreme joy not just because of the fact that he didn't kill anyone but also because he can finally talk to the man. For some unknown reasons he wanted to ask the man a lot of questions regarding his identity. Like what is his name? Where he lives?

If he's still single?

"What the fuck Lee Jihoon?!" Jihoon shouted at himself rather loudly while walking down to the hospital's hallway attracting some people's attention. He blushed furiously and mentally wanted to slap himself in shame.

***

Soonyoung's eyes fluttered open. His view started to adjust to the blinding lights inside the room. When his eyes were already fully adjusted he can't help but wonder where he is, he's on a very unfamiliar place. At the same time he felt good too, it's the longest sleep he had yet this year. Being able to have a decent sleep isn't something you can wish for if you are a famous action star.

He started to wander his eyes around the room. The place looks totally different, this is absolutely isn't his room. First of all, his rooms' walls were all painted in blue and the most noticeable one would be the bed he is lying to. He has a huge king sized bed in his room. That's the first purchase he had back then when he renovated his room because ever since he was a child he wanted nothing but a big bed.

He let out a gasp when suddenly a woman's face hovered above him. She is also dressed in all white and she's really beautiful.

"Wait am I already in heaven? I think I just saw an angel." Soonyoung mused. The woman can't help but chuckle. Kwon Soonyoung is indeed a huge flirt.

"No, but I'm glad you have already woken up Mr. Kwon." The nurse greeted with a smile, "Sorry to tell you that I'm not an angel but I am Sana, the nurse that's been taking care of you since this morning."

"Since this morning?" his reaction started to distort into confusion, what is this woman saying? So is she implying that he was brought to a hospital but why? That's what made him rethink and remember all the things that has happened before this.

Oh yeah, he was trying to find for a perfect place to take a rest, also the fact that he was running away yet again from his fangirls when suddenly he didn't noticed that he's already on a highway and a black Audi suddenly appeared infront of him,everything went black after that.

Just when Soonyoung was trying to retrieve his memories, the room's door suddenly opened, revealing an attractive young man; short but goodlooking, has a cute mole under his right eye, his hair dyed in a light shade of brown and wearing a sophisticated Armani coat.

Sana, immediately approached the man, "Mr. Lee this would be good news to you. He's not in a state of coma after all, he's just sleeping. The patient's out of danger now."

Soonyoung observed how the look on the man's face changed, he looks relieved. 'He must've been the driver of the car that hit me'

The man immediately thanked the nurse who also excused herself already. Both of them watch her leave the room. After a couple of seconds, Soonyoung found the man giving him a small smile.

"How are you feeling? I was really scared earlier, thought I have killed someone. I'm really sorry what happened."

"That's okay!" Soonyoung replied with a smile, "Because of what happened I was able to take a rest and have a decent sleep for once you know, I've been dying to have one for so long." He added with a chuckle

"Well, you really sleep for so long, that I thought you might be on a state of coma, good thing the doctor's instincts were correct."

"Hmm, everything's fine by me, let's forget this has happened, maybe you can arrange a discharge for me now so that I can go ahead and contact the shooting staff on the hotel where we are staying at, the director's probably fuming now because of me." Soonyoung said but the short man is now looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You're staying on a hotel, so you're not from here? And director?"

"No, and yes a director because we are filming a movie here in Daegu."

"What do you mean filming?"

"Filming, it's what actors do, we are obviously filming for a movie," Soonyoung doesn't know why but he felt really insulted but it seems like the man looked completely clueless at all. Is he living in a rock or something? 

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he asked.

Jihoon raised an eyebrow trying to think if he had seen the guy before but nope he had never seen him before, "No, it's not like we have met before." Jihoon said firmly before Soonyoung looked at him, defeated.

"Hello, I'm Soonyoung Kwon and I'm a movie star."

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this is an AU I have posted on twitted already but since I have decided to move everything here already, I'll be uploading it now. I'll gradually upload all of my finished AUs here little by little. 
> 
> For the first time, this AU would be softer compared to the others I have written. No Smut and No angst, a little conflict might come on the way but hey it's natural for a story to have a conflict. But yeah, this is a more light hearted one. 
> 
> I'll update this AU when I can~
> 
> Kudos and feedbacks would be highly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
